<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serpantile by outofbinaryspace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793726">Serpantile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofbinaryspace/pseuds/outofbinaryspace'>outofbinaryspace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poems [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>TW: Suicide, tw: depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofbinaryspace/pseuds/outofbinaryspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poems [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189946</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serpantile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weight of the phone in my hand<br/>	Versus <br/>The weight of knowing no one’s there</p><p>The green dots seem to lie<br/>Next to each of their names<br/>They aren’t there<br/>Not in the way I need them</p><p>Not in the way my soul aches<br/>For connection, reassurance, affection </p><p>I am sinking quickly<br/>The serpent curls around my neck<br/>Whispering in my ear<br/>He could kill me easily but he says<br/>It has to be my choice <br/>As Eve chose to eat the apple<br/>I must choose my fate</p><p>I want to yell, to scream<br/>But who would care <br/>No one would come running<br/>No one would hear </p><p>I am alone in this place<br/>The serpent found me here, knowing <br/>One Day<br/>I will give in<br/>That I will be too tired to care<br/>That day hasn’t come yet, I remind him<br/>And he laughs<br/>He says it will, it always comes to pass<br/>There’s no point in asking when<br/>Or how <br/>His constant visits, I know,<br/>are simply a way to break me down </p><p>He reminds me<br/>As I push him off<br/>Of how little importance I am<br/>He curls at my feet<br/>That there is no point in living <br/>When even your parents have given up on you</p><p>I shut my eyes<br/>He licks the tears away<br/>And I feel the unwanted memories <br/>My past mistakes <br/>My life in front of me</p><p>Is it really worth the waiting, I ask one day<br/>He smiles, his fangs raised high as his mouth nears my neck<br/>Oh yes, my dear<br/>I smile and pat his diamond-shaped head<br/>Then surely, I am important to you<br/>He cocks his head to the side, unwilling to admit <br/>To give me hope</p><p>My phone buzzes<br/>But it's nothing of import<br/>Just the latest tragedy of the year</p><p>Not my partner wondering if I’m okay<br/>	He means well, I know<br/>But lately all he is concerned with<br/>	It’s good he has hobbies<br/>Is Destiny<br/>	While I struggle to decide my own, he has his game </p><p>He told me I was the most important thing in the world <br/>But I know I pale in comparison to his games, to the sessions <br/>To the friends he shares them with<br/>	He’s known them longer than me, <br/>	Why does it bug me?<br/>He should have friends, just as I do<br/>Friends that support him, that understand him<br/>In ways that I don’t <br/>But why do I feel so...lost<br/>So alone<br/>In my house </p><p>The serpent visits again, determined <br/>His whispering now loud<br/>Overbearingly loud</p><p>I feel the urge <br/>It burns strongly <br/>Just once, just once<br/>I wish someone was there for me<br/>To wrap me in a blanket<br/>To notice when I first slip</p><p>Not when I’m already drowning </p><p>It's too late now</p><p>I laugh <br/>The serpent embraces me <br/>I go quietly, silently </p><p>No one will find me for a while <br/>For who would notice<br/>Who would care</p><p>There’s no one to hear</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>